Zachary's Worse Birthday Ever! (Thevideotour1's version)
Zachary's Worst Birthday Ever! is the 49th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 11, 1993. Plot Preston and Wendy don't let Zachary have a birthday for all the trouble making that he made. Cast *Zachary (Matthew Bartilson) *Preston (Steve Whitmire) *Wendy (Cathy Moriarty) *Grace (Alexandra Picatto) *Lana (Tiffany Burton) *Denny (Rory Culkin) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *John (Bob West) *Lillian (Janice Karman) *Leo (Alec Baldwin) *Ashley (Patty Wirtz) *Mitch (Brian O'Connor) *Amy (Catherine O'Hara) *Tracy (Mary Bartram) *Andrew (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Danielle (Suzanne Mikawa) *Gina (Erica Luttrell) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Jay (Greg Dantas) *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Morgan (Rebecca Wilson) *Sarah (Jody Locke) *Spencer (Christian Buenaventura) *Mr. O'Connor (David Spade) (flashback only) *Mrs. Carrington (Bitty Schram) (flashback only) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard once when Wendy throws The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace and the flames burn the tape) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard once in a flashback scene when Zachary is about to smash the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas onto the floor) *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *SKYWALKER GLASS, SMASH - LARGE WINDOW CRASH (Heard once in a flashback scene when Zachary smashes the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas onto the floor) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Trivia *Filming for this episode took place on June 1993. *The list of things Zachary wants for his birthday before he gets grounded are: *#Beetlejuice on VHS *#Disney's Honey, I Blew Up the Kid on VHS *#The Addams Family on VHS *#FernGully: The Last Rainforest on VHS *#Black Tie White Noise CD by David Bowie *#Tyco Watch It Bake Oven & 3-Minute Ice Cream Maker *#Tyco Jurassic Park Survival Chase Race Track Set *#Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me VHS *#Sound Swing Bat *#Super Mario Kart on SNES *Zachary got grounded for *Another time where some scenes are slowed down. It is where Zachary smashes the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas onto the floor during the flashback scene of the said event. Quotes Quote 1: *Zachary: Mom and dad, I finished my birthday list. *Preston: What're you even talking about, Zachary?! You are not getting a birthday! *Zachary: But, dad, it's my birthday and I called my friends and invited them all and I'm getting presents as well. * Preston: You stupid! You don't even have any friends, you little liar! And the reason why you're not having a birthday this year is because you got in trouble at school on Thursday and got detention! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary was in detention) *Zachary: Where am I? *Mrs. Carrington: Welcome to detention! *Zachary: Detention!? *Mr. O'Connor: That's right, Zachary! You're having a bad day because you were yelling and hitting the teacher! *Zachary: Damn you, Mr. O'Connor!! *(cuts back to the real life) *Wendy: And yesterday, you destroyed the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas which costs us $20 because of you and we had to play for the tape for all you damages you caused! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary destroyed the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas) *Zachary: (holds the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas in his right hand) This movie sucks! I'm getting rid of it! (smashes it onto the floor) *Wendy: Zachary, how dare you destroy the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas! That costs $20! *Preston: Now we'll have to go to Blockbuster to pay for the tape for all the damages you caused! *Zachary: Uh, no, dad. *Wendy: NOW!!! *(cuts back to the real life) *Preston: And also, you got into big trouble on Monday at school because you we're playing loud rock music in class, head banging and destroying things from all the horrid heavy metal! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary was playing "Seasons in the Abyss" by Slayer in class, head banging and destroying things from all the horrid heavy metal) *(Mr. O'Connor covering his ears) *(Zachary's classmates screaming) *Gina: IT'S TOO LOUD!!! *Jay: HE'S WRECKING THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!! *(all the things in Mr. O'Connor's class are being destroyed by the loud, heavy metal music that Zachary is playing) *(cuts back to the real life) *Preston: And you even had a pop quiz on Tuesday and you failed big time! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary failed at a pop quiz) *Mr. O'Connor: Zachary, I'm giving you an "F" for failing at a pop quiz! *Zachary: What?! You're insane!! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary was watching The Blob remake at nighttime) *Preston: And last week, you watched The Blob remake at nighttime when we said "no." It was way too scary for your siblings and they have scary nightmares every night because of you... *(Grace, Lana and Denny screaming) *Preston: ...and they had to sleep in their bedrooms for a whole week. *(Grace, Lana and Denny go to their bedrooms to sleep there) *(cuts back to the real life) *Preston: Oh, and that movie is rated R and you're too young to be watching it and even your siblings don't like it when you watch rated PG, PG-13 and R movies and even movies you like. *Zachary: But Dad, The Blob remake was awesome and I own it on VHS as well. *Preston: No way. Your mom and I'll be burning that in the fireplace and you'll never see that movie again. *Zachary: No no no! Don't burn it! I love that movie! *Preston: No no. You've been watching too much scary and gory movies and also, you're not getting a birthday this year for all the horrible stuff you caused last week. *Zachary: No! No! NOOOOOOOO!! *Preston: Look, we don't care how you feel and you're still getting junk on your birthday and go to your room now. *Zachary: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Quote 2: *(wipes to Preston and Wendy burning The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace. Preston has a fireplace lighter and Wendy has The Blob remake on VHS) *Preston: Well, Wendy, I've set up the fireplace. Looks like Zachary's been watching too much scary and gory movies. *Wendy: Yeah, Preston. We must burn The Blob VHS in the fireplace right now. *(Wendy throws The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace and the flames burn the tape)